Typically, virtual items are presented in an online game. Many online games and app-based games are free-to-play games which provide users the opportunity to enhance the game by purchasing one or more virtual items which are useable in the online game. Often times a player of an online game will be provided with an opportunity to purchase virtual currency in exchange for real world currency. Players may then exchange the virtual currency for virtual items within the online game.
The distribution of virtual currency in exchange for real currency (e.g. fiat currency) may be focused on the exchange rate for the virtual currency in the online game. The user may receive a discounted virtual currency exchange rate if the user buys more virtual currency, for example. The discounted exchange rate has the effect of incentivizing the user to spend more fiat currency in order to maximize the virtual currency obtained.